


Chasing Polaris Art Post

by Pimento



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 13:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21119249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pimento/pseuds/Pimento
Summary: Chasing Polaris was written for the DCBB 2019 by iCeDreams and Takai13samaIt's a steampunk infused love story full of beautiful imagery. The world these two lovely authors have built is deeply textured and the thought and attention to detail they have put into their descriptions and choice of words is exceptional. It's all been beta'd byarcheolotry, someone who has been just as enthusiastic and careful. (Seriously, a page long back and forth over how to describe the sound of boots on deck, to ensure that the reader is fully immersed in the world, who'da thunk it!)It's been a joy to work with all of them, and I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I did. I'm a sucker for Cas fighting back and boy does he come into his own in this one. Gabe is a little shit, Sam is a delight and the characters and their motivations are carefully wrought.So, ta-dah, the art. My limited contribution to the feast that is Chasing Polaris.





	1. Chasing Polaris

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iCeDreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iCeDreams/gifts), [Takai13sama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takai13sama/gifts), [archeolatry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/archeolatry/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Chasing Polaris](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21135362) by [iCeDreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iCeDreams/pseuds/iCeDreams), [Pimento](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pimento/pseuds/Pimento), [Takai13sama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takai13sama/pseuds/Takai13sama). 

" />


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was even one perfect moment where the wind blew softly. It ruffled all the surrounding leaves in a whispering symphony. The sun’s dying rays lit random spots from between the thick branches of the forest. But the beauty faded into insignificance as Dean observed Castiel.  
Dean would remember this moment for the rest of his life. He inhaled sharply, the cold in the air pinching at his lungs. Castiel turned towards Dean at the sound, a butterfly perched daintily on his hair. The butterfly’s speckled sapphire wings perfectly highlighted the blue of Castiel’s eyes.  
A fond smile curved his lips as Cas sputtered softly, his entire face lighting up, “Dean, there’s a butterfly!”

" />


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The way that Dean looked up into the night sky was reminiscent of their times on the road, and Castiel could stare at him for days. His heart hammered in his chest, despite the fact that this was their second meeting in as many hours. They’d had the benefit of other people as a buffer, the waiters, the other guests. Out here, they were alone.  
Steeling himself, Castiel strolled towards Dean, his hands on the deep pockets of his trousers. He wished that Balthazar allowed him his coat, where he could have at least hidden some parts of himself.  
Castiel must have made a sound because Dean turned abruptly, their noses inches apart, their breath mingling in the evening air. So close that Castiel, even in the dim light, could see the almost invisible line of freckles that dusted Dean’s nose.

" /> 


End file.
